wikiarpgfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Król Ardenii
Król Ardenii to tytuł przyznawany władcy Ardenii, z siedzibą w Krystalarium w Temerze. Włada on wszystkimi terenami od Zatoki Kości po Góry Śnieżne. Tytuły Do króla należy zwracać się mianem Jego Wysokości, chyba, że nowy władca wybierze sobie inny tytuł serdeczny podczas koronacji. Tytuł króla nie zawsze wiąże się z władaniem Ardenią. Królowie poniżej lat piętnastu oraz zbyt starzy oficjalnie uważani są za królów, ale faktyczną władzę sprawuje Rada Pięciu z regentem na czele. W przeciwieństwie do innych oraz nieistniejących już państw, król nie sprawuje władzy religijnej w Ardenii. Zamiast tego spośród kapłanów wybierany jest Mądrość (odpowiednik papieża), który jest głową wiary. Władcy Początki Przez pierwsze dwa lata istnienia Ardenii (wtedy jeszcze nienazwanej), państwem rządziło pięciu kapłanów (stąd Rada Pięciu). Roderik Arden, król Temery uznał, że mimo wszystko całkowita władza religijna przysporzy państwu problemów. Zaproponował ustanowienie stolicy państwa w Temerze, ale chciał przejąć tytuł królewski. Kapłani zgodzili się, ale w zamian władza religijna pozostała w rękach jednego z nich. Dynastia Ardenów w epoce ardeńskiej (0 - 236) * Roderik I Arden (2 - 39), pierwszy faktyczny król Ardenii. Od jego nazwiska powstała nazwa państwa. * Derek Jedyny (39 - 55), nazywany Nieobecnym. Nieprzygotowany na życie króla (jego starszy brat zmarł na ospę przed śmiercią ojca). Zakazał używania imienia Derek w rodzinie królewskiej. * Jaron I Elficki (55 - 68), najmłodszy syn Roderika. Przyjaciel elfów. Rozszerzył granice Ardenii do skraju Wielkiej Puszczy Temery. Plotki mówią, że spłodził wielu półelfickich bękartów. * Roderik II Złoty (68 - 98), syn Jarona. Nakazał wybudowanie Kryształowego Pałacu, gdyż nie pasował mu zwyczajny zamek z kamienia. * Arno I (98 - 102), syn Roderika II. Zginął w wypadku podczas turnieju rycerskiego w Ichamur. * Ylven I Nieświadomy (102 - 144), młody syn Arno. Zasiadł na tronie w wieku czterech lat. Mianował Kryształowy Pałac Krystalarium i pod koniec jego życia ukończono budowę zamku. Przygotował plany rozbudowania Królestwa Ardenii. Zyskał sojuszników w Esteli, Cantes oraz w Ezemucie, skąd pochodziła żona jego następcy. ** Werner Coldstone (102 - 113), regent Ylvena i jego najlepszy doradca. * Charles I Nizioł (144 - 173), jedyny syn (spośród siedmiorga dzieci) Ylvena. Słynął z fascynacji niziołkami i w dodatku był niski, przez co żartowano, że jego ojcem był niziołek. Jego dobre stosunki z innymi rasami sprawiły, że elfy przychylnym okiem spoglądały na plany ekspansji Ardenii. * Arno II Młody (173 - 201), tytułowany też Młodym Księciem. Narodził się po śmierci ojca. Regentką została jego matka. Zmarł w wyniku otrucia. ** Livra I Wściekła (173 - 188 i 201), regentka Arno II. Wybitna wojowniczka. Osobiście poprowadziła wojska Ardenii na Monuki, które zaczęło wypalać lasy i mordować elfy. Władała także w roku 201, kiedy jej syn stracił kontrolę nad ciałem z powodu trucizny. Mówi się, że zmarła tej samej nocy, co Młody Książę. * Roderik III Zimny (202 - 224), młodszy brat Arno II. Straciwszy całą rodzinę stwierdził, że najwyższy czas uderzyć w przeciwników. Zebrał plany swoich przodków, sprowadził sojuszników z przyjaznych miast i był gotów ruszać do walki. Skręcił sobie kark, schodząc z wielostopniowego tronu. * Jaron II Jastrzębie Oko (224 - 256), syn Roderkina III. Jak każdy w rodzeństwie, nie był kochany przez ojca. Zyskał swój przydomek w dzieciństwie, kiedy podczas polowania jastrząb rozszarpał mu pół twarzy. W roku 236 wcielił w życie plany ojca i zaatakował południowe krainy z siłami Esteli. Zginął w boju. Dynastia Ardenów w czasie wojen (236 - 378) * Rael I (256 - 258), syn Jarona II. Zginął w boju, kiedy przypadkowy topór rzucony przez jednego z wrogich krasnoludów rozpruł jego lewy bark. * Ana I Czerwona Dama (258 - 260), siostra Raela I. Poślubiła swojego kuzyna by zachować ciągłość dynastii, ale nie zgodziła się przekazać mu tytułu króla. Była pierwszą władającą kobietą. Inspirowała się swoją prababką, Livrą. Przydomek nadano jej, kiedy powróciła z pola bitwy naga i wysmarowana krwią, mając na sobie jedynie nogawice i futro wilka, zabitego w trakcie powrotu. Zmarła podczas narodzin syna. * Jaron III Uparty (260 - 300), jedyny syn Any. Jeden z niewielu dyplomatów w rodzie. Starał się dojść do porozumienia z wrogiem. Udało mu się włączyć do Ardenii mniejsze królestwa wschodnie drogą pokojową. Otruty w wieku czterdziestu lat podczas rozmów pokojowych z Maarth. ** Roderik Arden (260 - 269), ojciec i pierwszy regent Jarona III. Został wygnany przez syna, obraziwszy imię swojej zmarłej żony. ** Olbert Dørenson (269 - 275), przyjaciel, drugi regent i generał wojsk Jarona III. Pierwszy krasnolud w Radzie Pięciu. Zawisł, błędnie posądzony o otrucie króla. * Olbert I Siwy (300 - 357), najdłużej żyjący i panujący władca Ardenii. Zasiadł na tron w wieku dwunastu lat, ale odrzucił swojego regenta już wtedy. Zwany jest najmądrzejszym królem Ardenii. Wybitny strateg, dobry dowódca i sprytny umysł. Przeżył dwa zamachy. Pod koniec życia stracił wzrok i przekazał tron swojemu wnukowi. Doradzał następcy jeszcze przez jedenaście lat po odstąpieniu tronu, dopóki nie zmarł we śnie. * Arno III Rozjemca (357 - 5 rok nowej ery; władał 26 lat), wnuk Olberta I. Dokończył dzieła swoich przodków i zjednoczył większość terenów dawnej cywilizacji olbrzymów pod swoim berłem. Znany z romansów z przedstawicielami egzotycznych ras. Zmarł na chorobę weneryczną przenoszoną przez kotołaki. Dynastia Ardenów nowej ery (5 - 111) * Barr I Derek (7 - 35), syn Arno III. Podobnie jak drugi w historii władca nie był zainteresowany rządami, stąd przydomek. Przez dwa lata po śmierci ojca ukrywał się wśród prostaczków. Przywdział koronę, nie chcąc doprowadzać do niepotrzebnej wojny. Faktyczne rządy sprawował jego bratanek Noram, któremu wkrótce na przekór prawu nadał tytuł regenta. * Noram I Zastępca (21 - 35 jako regent, 35 - 41), bratanek Barra. Był regentem swojego niechętnego do sprawowania władzy stryja. Ożenił się z córką Barra jeszcze przed przejęciem tronu. Sprawował dobre rządy. Ujednolicił prawa na terenie całej Ardenii. Zginął, tłumiąc bunt rodu władającego w Schariz. * Roderik IV Błogosławiony (41 - 79), syn Norama. Wyjątkowo pobożny władca. Przez dwa lata sprawował funkcje króla oraz głowy kościoła. Stłumił bunt Schariz drogą pokojową, żeniąc się z córką jednego z tamtejszych szlachciców. Spłodził jednego syna, którego czujnie wychowywał. Poszukiwał artefaktów wielkich legend z ery legend, które chciał poświecić bogom. * Rael II Szalony, zwany Pieprzniętym (79). Syn Roderika IV. Chciał kontynuować dzieło ojca, przystąpił do tego jednak zbyt raptownie, wszędzie zauważając święte przedmioty. Utopił własną kuzynkę w płynnym złocie, chcąc ofiarować ją bogom. Został zamordowany przez członków Rady Pięciu, obawiających się o dobro kraju. * Manador I Krwawy (79 - 109), zwany Rubinowym Księciem lub Rubinowym Królem, ze względu na zamiłowanie do koloru szkarłatnego i ozdabianie rubinami wszystkich swoich przedmiotów. Wnuk Norama I, brat utopionej w złocie dziewczynki. Najsurowszy władca Ardenii. Za jego czasów liczba stryczków w stolicy podwoiła się, wynaleziono także rzadko używaną obecnie gilotynę. Był znienawidzonym władcą. * Manador II (109 - 111), syn Manadora I. Jedyna ofiara śmiertelna Buntu Krzykaczy. Ostatni władca dynastii Ardenów. Dynastia Halvenów (111 - teraz) * Eremir I Halven (111 - 123), głowa najważniejszego rodu w Temerze, pierwszy władca z dynastii Halvenów. Poślubił córkę Manfreda I. Zmarł przed narodzinami syna. * Livra II Odkupicielka (123 - 147), córka Manfreda I i żona Eremira I. Zasiadła na tronie w ciąży i została na nim przez następne dwadzieścia cztery lata. Zwana Odkupicielką, ze względu na dobre uczynki i pobożność, które miały odkupić winy jej ojca. W pewnym momencie narodziły się plotki, mówiące jakoby jej syn miał być skutkiem niewierności. Popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy oskarżono ją o rozpustę. * Keldron I (150 - 172), wnuk Eremira I i Livry II. Zasiadł na tronie trzy lata po śmierci babki, kiedy jego zaginionego ojca uznano za zmarłego. W ciągu dwudziestu lat rządów zdołał uspokoić kolejne pomniejsze bunty oraz ustalił z orkami plan granic ich ziem na Równinie Verdii. * Arno IV (172 - 175), ojciec Keldrona I. Wrócił do stolicy po śmierci syna i objął tytuł króla. Zmarł we śnie. Historycy do dziś dyskutują, czy to faktycznie był ten sam zaginiony syn Livry i Eremira. * Roderik V Elfichuj (175 - 189), syn Keldrona I, wnuk Arno IV. Otaczał się pięknymi elfami i innymi mężczyznami. Wybudował rajskie ogrody wewnątrz Krystalarium, gdzie często organizował orgie. Twierdził, że jego nasienie ma właściwości lecznicze. Zamarzł na śmierć po seksie z elfem w plenerze podczas jednej z najsroższych zim dekady. * Jaron IV Grubas (190 - 211), brat Roderika V. Znany z tego, że nigdy w życiu nie opuścił Kryształowego Pałacu. Całymi dniami siedział na tronie lub w bibliotece. Pod koniec życia tak się spasł, że nie mógł wstać z tronu, na którym spędził całą fazę księżyca, gdzie w końcu zmarł na chorobę serca. * Barr II Krótki (211 - 250), syn Jarona IV. Brzydził się ojca i rozkazał zniszczyć tron, z którego tamten władał. Z pomocą krasnoludów zbudował nowy, który miał możliwość dostosowywania oparcia i podpórek pod użytkownika. Zaplanował rozwinięcie stolicy. Podczas ulepszania murów został przygnieciony przez gruz i jego nogi zostały amputowane. * Zandar I Twardy (250 - 277), syn Barra II. Kontynuował dzieło ojca. Za jego czasów stolica powiększyła się niemal dwukrotnie. * Zandar II Sukinsyn (277 - 288), syn Zandara I. Nie interesował się polityką ani żoną. Większość czasu spędził w podróży pod przykrywką, szukając uciech i egzotycznych atrakcji. Mówi się, że spłodził więcej bękartów niż jakikolwiek inny król. Został wygnany z kraju przez własną Radę Pięciu. * Eremir II Właściwy (288 - 323), wnuk Barra II z trzeciego syna. Uważany za właściwego człowieka, na właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. Był przyjacielem ludu prostego i biedaków. Za jego czasów w stolicy oraz innych miastach powstały nowe uniwersytety, w których nauczano fachów wcześniej niedostępnych. * Devin I Górnik (325 - 380), syn Eremira II. Niemal całe życie spędził wśród krasnoludów i nimi też się otaczał. Z pomocą jaszczuroludzi odnalazł wielkie złoże zolitu w Kłach, gdzie wkrótce wybudowano kopalnie. * Ylven II (380 - 402), jedyny syn Devina I. Jego żona była niepłodna. Pod koniec życia zdecydował się spłodzić bękarta i zalegitymizować go, by nie przerywać dynastii. Narodziny bliźniaków utrudniły to zadanie. Postanowił zaczekać do pełnoletności chłopców. Zmarł nagle, rozpoczynając krótką wojnę domową, znaną jako Bójka Bliźniąt. ** Addo Lef (402 - 416), regent w okresie bezkrólewia w trakcie Bójki Bliźniąt. * Ylva I Niespodziewana (416 - 442), wnuczka Ylvena II. Objęła władzę, kiedy jej ojciec i stryjek zabili się nawzajem, walcząc o tron. Miłośniczka sztuki i muzyki. Miała liczne romanse z przebywającymi na jej dworze bardami. Poślubiła rzeźbiarza, który stworzył jej nagi posąg, do dziś ozdabiający królewskie muzeum sztuki. Oddała władze synowi, kiedy stał się pełnoletni. ** Addo Lef (416 - 420), regent Ylvy do czasu osiągnięcia przez nią pełnoletniości. * Roderik VI Wodnik (442 - 461), syn Ylvy. Włączył Ościaną Wyspę do Ardenii, kiedy varemurskie królestwo straciło ostatniego władcę własnej dynastii. Widząc potencjał w wyprawach morskich przeznaczył część skarbca na rozbudowę portów i sfinansował liczne ekspedycje. Zmarł niespodziewanie po zachorowaniu. * Anomir I Niezdrów (461 - 466), syn Roderika VI. Objął tron na pięć lat, po czym zmarł na chorobę, na którą wcześniej cierpiał jego ojciec. * Dario I (466 - 494), młodszy syn Roderika VI. Rozpoczął badania wschodnich terenów, dzięki czemu po tysiącach lat nawiązano kontakt z Cer. Wysłał cztery ekspedycje, które jednak nie powróciły do kraju. Jako pierwszy z władców miał w swojej Radzie Pięciu przedstawicieli pięciu różnych ras. Niektórzy uważają, że miał romans z mroczną elfką zasiadającą w radzie, a owocem tego związku jest jego syn Eremir, którego królowa podawała za swojego. * Eremir III (494 - 519), syn Dario I. Plotki o jego pochodzeniu z nieprawego łoża zostały zdementowane, kiedy sam spłodził syna (co jest niemożliwe jako pół-elf), chociaż wciąż znajdują się zwolennicy teorii, jakoby użył do tego magii. Został brutalnie zamordowany przez nieznanego sprawcę w noc swoich urodzin. * Keldron II (519 - teraz), syn Eremira III. Wstąpił na tron w wieku dziesięciu lat. ** Mądrość Tamir (519 - teraz), regent Keldrona II, głowa kościoła ksefonicznego. Fanatyk religijny, znany ze swoich skłonności do nagłych wybuchów gniewu. Kategoria:Tytuły